One Good Deed
by writeinspiredraw
Summary: What if Sweets had a saviour just before he met his adoptive parents? All it takes is one good deed. Sorry, ducky summary I know.


**(A/N): This is a one shot that my brain thought up. What if Sweets had a saviour before his adoptive parents? This was written on my phone, so if there are any mistakes or the layout is weird, that why. Let me know if that's the case and I'll try to fix it. As always, let me know what you think. Oh yeah, don't own Bones.**

 **One Good Deed**

Six year old Lance Sweets looked around the garden with a terrified expression. He'd been in the group foster home for almost a month and he hated it. He was bullied by the older children almost constantly, and had to go to hospital twice a week with his case worker to check on wounds he had on his back. He glanced around, careful not to make eye contact with anyone, hoping he could make it to a bench in the corner without anyone noticing him.

Halfway across the garden a hand clamped down on his shoulder and Lance had to fight not to scream in pain as the hand squeezed his wounds a little. "Where'd you think you were going wimp?"

Lance winced as he was forcibly turned round, already flinching in preparation for the first hit. What he didn't expect was the second voice.

"What do you think you're doing Todd?"

"None of your business Blue." Todd grumbled. "The wimp needs to be taught a lesson."

Lance glanced up to find a tall, scarily skinny girl about sixteen with long auburn hair and bright, almost luminous blue eyes. He figured that was why Todd called her Blue. The girl crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes, one of which was bruised.

"He's just a scared kid. You're fourteen. Leave him alone and pick on someone who has a chance at taking you." Blue insisted, reaching out and poking Todd in the middle of his meaty chest.

"Fine, I'll leave him alone if you go in his place."

Blue laughed. "Bring it Todd."

Lance tugged on the hem of her shirt timidly. "Don't get hurt because of me, please." He whispered as the girl looked down at him kindly.

"I'll be fine. What's your name?"

"Lance."

"Wait, you're Lance?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Mrs Gilbert was looking for you." The girl turned back to face Todd with a sneer. "Still want to fight me, troglodyte?"

Another boy, older than Todd, rolled his eyes and placed a hand on Todd's shoulder. "Don't do it man. Blue'll flatten you."

"Yeah right Davy." Todd scoffed. Blue rolled her eyes again and shot out a fist into his face, causing him to crumple to the ground, holding his nose as blood gushed from it.

"It's not broken." She told the whimpering boy confidently. "Don't go after any of these kids again or I will hurt you in a much more fitting fashion."

"She'll mess you up real bad." Davy translated as the girl turned back to a stunned Lance.

"C'mon, let me take you to Mrs Gilbert."

…

Lance never saw Blue again as he was taken from the group home the same day, sent to live with foster parents that later became adoptive parents. He loved them and they him, but he never forgot the girl that stopped him from being bullied all those years earlier.

The twenty two year old psychologist stepped into the FBI office with a nervous glance round. Curiously enough, he heard the sounds of bickering between a male and a female. Looking round, he frowned as he noticed the agents that milled around didn't appear to hear the rather loud arguing that seemed to come from the back of the room. "Sorry, but what's that?" He asked the nearest agent, who looked up with a tired eye roll.

"You mean the bickering? That's Booth and Brennan. They're always like this. You'll get used to it."

Lance placed that into the back of his mind as he strode forwards into the office at the back of the room, where he was supposed to meet the partners he was evaluating. Apparently, one had arrested the other's father.

"Booth, you cannot be seriously suggesting that I guess in regards to discerning the potential murder weapon!"

"Look, Bones, I'm not asking you to guess! I'm just asking you to say what it isn't! There's a difference!"

"So, you are asking for a logical, rational deduction based on established facts already ascertained from the remains?"

"Uh, didn't quite follow that but sure."

"Oh. I suppose I could do that."

"Thank you."

Lance cleared his throat, only to gasp as the pair turned round to face him. He was focused on the woman rather than the man. Her features were a little different than the sixteen year old girl, but he'd never forget those eyes. "Blue." He breathed out, though not loud enough for them to hear.

The man stepped forwards. "Hi, I'm Agent Booth. This is my partner, Dr Brennan. How can we help you?"

"Uh, hi, I'm Dr Sweets. I'm a psychologist sent to evaluate your partnership."

"Why? We're fine."

"Uh, you arrested her father? That's wicked stressful."

"No. I understand why Booth had to do it and I'm fine with it." Brennan interjected. Lance sighed. It was going to be a long day.

…

"Thank you."

"For what?" Brennan asked with a frown. Lance had been working with the partners for a few months when they'd invited him for drinks at a bar. After a few drinks, Lance had uttered his thanks to the anthropologist.

"I remember you."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I didn't know your name. You punched Todd for me when I was six. Everyone at the group home called you Blue."

He watched as Brennan blushed, clearly embarrassed. "You're that little boy, Lance?"

"Yup." He confirmed with a nod, taking another sip of his drink.

"Todd was always a bully. He deserved it."

"But you saved me, so thank you."

"You're welcome. I'd do it again."

"I know."

"No psychological insights on that one?"

"Not tonight."

 **The End**


End file.
